Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the administration of bacterial extracts cultured on thermal water as agents for reducing red blotches on the skin, such as those related to environmental stresses, or even red blotches associated with a skin disorder, for example those occurring during rosacea.
Preferably, the bacterial extract is obtained from the bacterium Vitreoscilla filiformis, in particular the ATCC 15551 strain, cultured on a medium enriched with water from La Roche Posay.
Description of Background and/or Related and/or Prior Art
Rosacea is a pathological skin condition which manifests itself as four subtypes: erythematotelangiectactic, papullopustular, hypertrophic and ocular. In the vascular forms, the capillaries are dilated, the continuity of the endothelium being sometimes interrupted. This leads to a superficial oedema associated with perivascular and perifollicular inflammation of medium intensity. In total, the morphological elements suggest that the primum movens of the disease is a vascular impairment followed by an increase in colonization by the mite Demodex. French estimations are that the prevalence of this condition in the population is 3%, ⅔ of which are women.
Certain neuropeptides such as substance P or VIP contribute to the local inflammation phenomenon responsible for red blotches on the skin and in individuals suffering from rosacea. Thus, it remains useful to have a product which acts on the cutaneous phenomena linked to the release of substance P, thus making it possible to limit the amplifying action of substance P on the inflammatory “process” and to reduce the skin erythema in particular observed in individuals suffering from rosacea, atopical dermatitis or seborrheic dermatitis.